wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Classic Collection
"Classic Collection" is a series of double feature DVDs released in Australia on 3 February 2011. All of these combine previous original Wiggles releases (ranging from 1998 to 2006) onto 1 disc, and retain all of their original bonus features. Two of these are repackages of existing double features. It was followed up by a similar series in 2013, Wiggly Favourites, focusing on Sam-era videos. As of 2019, only Cold Spaghetti Western & Wiggle Bay remains available at The Wiggles Shop, all others are out of print. Yummy Yummy & Wiggle Time! "Yummy Yummy & Wiggle Time! - 2 Classic Titles" is a repackaging of the 2002 DVD of the same name. Official Description Get set for a deliciously Wiggling good time with two favourite Wiggles videos now available on ONE super-Wiggly DVD! Featuring all the fun of The Wiggles Yummy Yummy and Wiggle Time!, there are thirty favourite songs with brighter colours and brighter sounds to sing and dance along to! Have fun with The Wiggles playing, singing and dancing along with their friends Henry the Octopus, Wags the Dog, Captain Feathersword and, of course, Dorothy the Dinosaur! There's so much fun and music to enjoy with The Wiggles! Yummy Yummy Songs include: • Hot Potato • D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favourite Dinosaur) • Pufferbillies • Henry's Dance • Walk • Joannie Works With One Hammer • The Monkey Dance • Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes • Shaky Shaky • Teddy Bear Hug • Havenu Shalom Alachem • I Am A Dancer • Numbers Rhumba • Fruit Salad Wiggle Time! Songs include: • Get Ready To Wiggle • Here Comes A Bear • Captain Feathersword • Uncle Noah's Ark • Ponies • Dorothy the Dinosaur • Whenever I Hear This Music • Henry the Octopus • Rock-A-Bye Your Bear • I Love It When It Rains • Quack Quack • Marching Along • Dorothy's Birthday Party File:FFA9CFF3-F19A-4D3C-83F6-FBAA484EFEB9.jpeg|Back Cover YummyYummy&WiggleTime!-Disc.jpg|Disc YummyYummyandWiggleTime-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (see here for the remaining menus) Toot Toot! & Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! "Toot Toot! & Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! - 2 Classic Titles" combines the 2004 and 2003 DVDs of the same names. Official Description Toot Toot! Driving in The Wiggles' Big Red Car is a lot of fun - you can hear The Wiggles singing Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car wherever they go. But what happens when the Big Red Car doesn't start? Toot Toot! features The Wiggles and their friends in spectacular dance routines in bright locations, from a pirate ship to rolling hills to the underwater world - the fun, music and colour doesn't stop! So join The Wiggles as they sing and dance their way through lots of fun-packed adventures. Special Features: 2 Bonus Episodes of Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! • An Electronic Storybook • Jukebox Song Selection Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! The Wiggly Gremlins are playing some funny tricks on The Wiggles and their friends. While The Wiggles travel in the Big Red Car, Captain Feathersword is left in charge of the TV studio with Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus and the Wiggly Dancers. Things don't work out quite as planned but it's a lot of fun building a set, working the cameras, dressing up and singing and dancing. Whoo hoo! Special Features: Bonus Episode of Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! • Wiggly Photo Gallery • 2 bonus video clips The Dancing Flowers and Go To Sleep Jeff (Brahms' Lullaby) from The Wiggles' lullaby album Go To Sleep Jeff! • Jukebox Song Selection Gallery ClassicCollection-TT&WHWGDisc.jpg|Disc ClassicCollection-WarningScreenFullscreen.png|Warning Screen ABCDVDLogo(2009)6(Fullscreen).jpg|ABC DVD Logo ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21(Fullscreen).jpg|ABC For Kids Logo ClassicCollection-TT&WHWGMenu.png|Main menu (See here and here for remaining menus) It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! & Space Dancing! "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! & Space Dancing! (An Animated Adventure) - 2 Classic Titles" combines the 2005 and 2003 DVDs of the same names. Official Description It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! Join the fab-four of fun, The Wiggles, and their special friends in a wiggly world of music. Sail with Tim Finn and Captain Feathersword on the high seas of fun, dance with Dorothy and Slim Dusty, jump like a kangaroo with Rolf Harris, move to the sounds of the Torres Strait with Christine Anu, take a Morningtown Ride with Jimmy Little, hear Dorothy sing for the first time ever with Kamahl then enjoy a taste of Japan with Atsuko Arai. So come along with us. It's a world of music, dancing and fun for everyone. It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! Special Features: • Electronic Storybook Murray And His Marvelous Guitar • 2 Bonus Episodes of ''Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! • Wiggly Wiggly World Friends • Jukebox Song Selection • Sing Along with The Wiggles Space Dancing! (An Animated Adventure) Join Greg, Murray, Jeff and Anthony on a full length animated adventure into space! The Wiggles climb into a spaceship which has landed next to Wiggle House. Captain Feathersword pushes the start button and suddenly the spaceship blasts off into outer space! Visit the planet Rock Star to join King Mondo and do the ''Eagle Rock! Meet the people of Teeny Weeny land and cheer up the Gloomies by dancing! There's lots of music, dancing and a whole galaxy of fun! Songs Include: • The Zeezap Song • What's This Button For? • Eagle Rock - featuring Ross Wilson • Dance The Gloomies Away • Going Home Gallery It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!&Space Dancing!-Disc.jpg|Disc ClassicCollection-WarningScreenFullscreen.png|Warning Screen ABCDVDLogo(2009)6(Fullscreen).jpg|ABC DVD Logo ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21(Fullscreen).jpg|ABC For Kids Logo IMG_4806.jpg|DVD Menu (see here and here for remaining menus) Wiggly Safari & Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party "Wiggly Safari & Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party - 2 Classic Titles" combines the 2002 and 2001 DVDs of the same name. Official Description Wiggly Safari Join the fab four of fun The Wiggles as they join their friends Steve Irwin The Crocodile Hunter, Terri and Bindi Irwin on a wonderful Wiggly Safari! Filmed at Australia Zoo, there are so many things to see and do! Sing Cocky Want A Cracker with Captain Feathersword and Steve Irwin! Dance with Dorothy the Dinosaur and the Butterflies, dance the Dingo tango with Wags the Dog and sing with Henry the Octopus and all our friends as we become part of The Crocodile Band! Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party See Captain Feathersword and his magical musical pirate buttons, wow! Dance the Ooby Doo with Dorothy the Dinosaur. Swim with Henry the Octopus and see the world's most famous dancing dog, Wags the Dog, dancing up a storm. There's so much to do at your own Wiggly Party. You can Move like an Emu, visit the Dublin Zoological Gardens with our special guest Morgan Crowley; have some Fun on the Farm and Play Your Guitar With Murray. Gallery 582004D3-2AA2-42FC-AE01-8ED8DE3CCC48.jpeg|Back cover WigglySafariandHoopDeeDooIt'sAWigglyParty Disc.png|Disc ClassicCollection-WarningScreenFullscreen.png|Warning Screen ABCDVDLogo(2009)6(Fullscreen).jpg|ABC DVD Logo ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21(Fullscreen).jpg|ABC For Kids Logo Hoop-Dee-Doo+WigglySafari-DVDMenu.jpg|Main Menu (see here and here for remaining menus) Cold Spaghetti Western & Wiggle Bay "Cold Spaghetti Western & Wiggle Bay - 2 Classic Titles" combines the 2004 and 2002 DVDs of the same names. Official Description Cold Spaghetti Western Get ready to boot scoot down the Wiggly Trail in this western adventure with wiggly music. Cowpokes Greg, Anthony, Murray and Jeff are hustling to the Town Fair. Their friend, Alfonso the Master Pasta Maker, must win the Country Cook-Off to save the Great Western Café from going bust. But there’s bad news, pardner! Alfonso lost the secret ingredient to his pasta. With help from Foodman, the Superhero of Sustenance, The Wiggles ride off into the sunset having saved the day – and the café! Special Features: • A Wiggly Postcard from Asia • Photo Gallery • Jukebox Song Selection • Sing Along with The Wiggles Wiggle Bay When The Wiggles and their friends sailed into Wiggle Bay…they were looking forward to a picnic by the sea. They found a magic shell, a curious note and Magdalena the beautiful mermaid! They found they had a mystery to solve and had lots of fun Dancing In The Sand! They all swam like fish, spent time Watching The Waves and Rolling Down The Sandhills. They danced a Cachuca, made some rosy tea and had a barbie on the beach. Join The Wiggles when they solve the mystery and return the golden key to its rightful owner. It’s a lot of fun and there’s lots of music and dancing at Wiggle Bay! Special Features: • Photo Gallery • Jukebox Selection Gallery wiggle bay and cold spaghetti western disc.png|Disc ClassicCollection-WarningScreenWidescreen.png|Warning Screen ABCDVDLogo(2009)6.jpeg|ABC DVD Logo ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo File:C5C0EA39-891F-439B-8109-79B5876D24F0.jpeg|DVD Menu (see here and here for remaining menus) Here Comes The Big Red Car & Top of the Tots "Here Comes The Big Red Car & Top of the Tots - 2 Classic Titles" combines the 2006 and 2004 DVDs of the same names. Official Description Here Comes The Big Red Car Join The Wiggles on the freeway of fun as they go riding in the Big Red Car! Cruise with Captain Feathersword and his friends to classic Wiggles tunes. Then, shift gears and discover brand new songs! When you’re driving with The Wiggles, all roads lead to fun! Special Features: • Photo Gallery • Electronic Storybook • Dorothy the Dinosaur Special Announcements • 2 Bonus Episodes of Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! • Song Jukebox Top of the Tots Songs Include: • Bow Wow Wow • Central Park New York• Cowboys and Cowgirls • Fly Through The Sky • I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton • New York Firefighter • Picking Flowers • Say Aah at the Doctors • Feeling Chirpy • Lettuce Sing (Fresh Fruit And Vegies) • Let's Go Swimming • The Bricklayers Song • Calling All Cows • Tick Tock (All Night Long) • Can You Dig It? • Knead Some Dough • Open Wide Look Inside At The Dentist Special Features: • [[Behind the Scenes of Cold Spaghetti Western|Making of Cold Spaghetti Western]] • Photo Gallery • Jukebox Song Selection Gallery E1F67C2C-85B7-44EF-B642-F1154EC7ADCD.jpeg|Full cover IMG_4877.JPG|Disc ClassicCollection-WarningScreenWidescreen.png|Warning Screen ABCDVDLogo(2009)6.jpeg|ABC DVD Logo ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo HereComestheBigRedCar+TopoftheTots-DVDMenu.jpg|Main Menu (see here and here for remaining menus) Racing to the Rainbow & Sailing Around the World "Racing to the Rainbow & Sailing Around the World - 2 Classic Titles" combines the 2006 and 2005 DVDs of the same names. Official Description Racing to the Rainbow The Wiggles and their friends decide to race to the end of the rainbow that they see after a storm. We meet Magdalena the Mermaid and new friends, the King of the Road and the Queen of the Rainbow! Along this colourful journey The Wiggles get to fulfill their dreams. Hooray! It's a kaleidoscope of colours, characters, music and fun! Join us on The Wiggles' most exciting adventure yet as we go Racing to the Rainbow! Special Features: • Wiggly Bloopers • Electronic Storybook - The Rainbow Palace • The King's Cadillac • How to Kick a Football • Wiggly Game • Song Jukebox • Photo Gallery Sailing Around the World From "London Town" to Sicily and San Francisco, everyone will have a great time on this wiggly, giggly global trip! So climb aboard the SS Feathersword and hoist the main sail as The Wiggles take you to sing in Sydney and move to the beat in Mexico and Athens. Don't forget your passport - with 15 fun travelling tunes, it's all hands on deck for fun! Special Features: • Postcard from Mexico • Electronic Storybook - Jeff and the Lumpy Mattress • 2 Bonus Episodes of Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! • Photo Gallery • Jukebox Selections • Sing Along with The Wiggles • 4 Wiggly Animation Clips Gallery ClassicCollection-RTTR&SATWDisc.jpg|Disc ClassicCollection-WarningScreenWidescreen.png|Warning Screen ABCDVDLogo(2009)6.jpeg|ABC DVD Logo ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo ClassicCollection-RTTR&SATWMenu.png|Main Menu (see here and here for remaining menus) RTTR-ClassicCollectionMenu.png|Racing to the Rainbow Main Menu (removed AUSLAN option from original) Splish Splash Big Red Boat & It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! "Splish, Splash, Big Red Boat & It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! - 2 Classic Titles" is a repackaging of the 2006 DVD of the same name. Official Description Splish Splash Big Red Boat Take a ride with The Wiggles on the Big Red Boat in this awesome ocean adventure, featuring 19 Wiggly Giggly songs like Big Red Boat, Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship, Ponies and Wiggly Party. Travel to Wigglehouse for a picnic with Wags the Dog, join Captain Feathersword on a Sydney Seaside Swim and learn Spanish with the animated Mariachi Wiggles. So come aboard and get ready to make waves of rippling good fun! Special Features: • Big Red Boat Storybook, narrated by Amanda Keller • Photo Gallery • 2 Bonus Episodes of Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! It’s Time to Wake Up Jeff! It’s time for wiggling, giggling, moving and grooving around the clock as The Wiggles sing and dance to keep their sleepy friend Jeff awake long enough to join the show! Featuring 18 songs like Wake Up Jeff!, Romp Bomp A Stomp, I Can Do So Many Things and Guess What? Children will love dancing and singing with Greg, Murray, Anthony and of course, waking up Jeff! Special Features: • Greg's Musical Surprise Storybook • Dorothy the Dinosaur Special Announcements • Photo Gallery • 2 Bonus Episodes of Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! • Song Jukebox Gallery 626E8CA9-9761-4ED5-AD7F-ABDF4CC2D96F.jpeg|Disc Double Feature DVD Menu.png|Main Menu (see here for the remaining menus) Trivia *When compared to the individual releases, some of these DVDs show more compression (i.e. visual noise and blocking artifacts in the video) due to having to fit more content on one disc. Shorter videos are much less affected by this, while longer videos look far worse. For example, Toot Toot! & Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! are roughly 45 minutes each and contain minimal special features, and they show no signs of major compression on their combo disc. However, Racing to the Rainbow & Sailing Around the World average closer to an hour and a half each in run time, and both contain several extras, so their combined release looks fairly low-quality. This problem of course affected the later Wiggly Favourites DVDs as well. *Although the AUSLAN version of Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party remained on its combo with Wiggly Safari, Racing to the Rainbow's AUSLAN version was removed in order to better fit with Sailing Around the World on one disc, for the aforementioned reason that these two videos are quite lengthy as it is and take up more space. Rather than use the version of the menus created for the US & UK Racing to the Rainbow DVDs which already removed the AUSLAN option, the Australian menu was edited to essentially the same effect, and transitions to other menus were removed. *Similar double features for HiT Entertainment shows were released around the same time. See also *Wiggly Favourites - Similar series of double features released in 2013 *2 on 1 - Bumper Double Bill - UK exclusive double features released in 2005-2007 Category:Double Features Category:2011 Category:2011 DVDs Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:2 in 1 DVDs Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes